falloutwlfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethist Succo
Amethist Succo is a Wastelander found in the Michigan Wasteland. Biography Early Life Being born in direct linage to the Succo Family, her early life was mostly private training and guidance from Miss Peredot Succo, prior to Peredot's transfer to Head Master, and Master Klara Matne. Under the teachings of Klara, she learned to avoid making emotional and physical relationships, as well as maintaining a sense of honor and pride.While her later specialization in the Shinobi Sector would affect her sense of honor, she retained her rigidness on her core beliefs, and unwillingness to diverge from them. When she was formally inducted as a Shadow to Knight Klara, she began running field missions at the age of 14. Later, Amber Dolson would be Co-Shadow to Klara alongside Amethist at the age of 16. Around the age of 21, Amethist was officially inducted as a Succo Knight, and immediately began pursuing her own missions, often with the newly Knight Amber Dolson soon after. Within the following year, Amethist was assigned on an assassination mission targeting the group known as The Powers That Be. Katherine was her target, and after a few distasteful encounters, Amethist and the Succo Family interrupted an important meeting between TPTB and the Aliens of Mother Ship Lambda, unknowingly causing the Great Florida Disaster. When Mother Ship Lambda began destroying Florida, the survivors of the first contact attempted to flee. Only the fates of Amethist and Amber are known for sure. Before Michigan Amethist and Amber migrated toward Michigan over the course of the next three years, and along their travels worked as Mercenaries where ever they landed. Their ultimate goal was to reach California, in search of a rumored Paradise settlement. Somewhat prior to Amethist's arrival in Michigan, Amber Dolson was captured, and used as leverage against Amethist Succo to conduct missions in Detroit and the surrounding areas. Present Day On her arrival in Michigan, she was tasked with sabotaging the BoSRC, and anyone in affiliation, especially those equipped with Power Armor. This lead to her first attack on Donna, who survived the attack, but later captured Amethist with the help of the other members of Sanctuary. After breaking her way out of Sanctuary Jail, she recovered her equipment, and fled undetected. On her leave, she witnessed one of Donna's 'accidental' murders. Later, she returned, and inspired civil unrest among the members of Sanctuary. Physical Description Amethist stands only 4'9" tall, making her smaller than most Wastelanders. She is rather slender, and tone, built much more for cardio, and climbing around rather than feats of strength, and lifting. Her skin tone is fair, and her eyes are bright green in color. Her hair is dark red, and is often tied up and held within her hat when she is ready to engage in espionage or combat, however, when let down, it is medium length hair. Personality and Traits Amethist carries with her many personas, often used when disguised, however, she has a very clear personality. She is strict on her 'Code of Honor', often quoting her previous Masters or Amber Dolson when bringing up moral beliefs. While she doesn't express much distaste for the mistreatment of people, she is willing to offer a hand for those impartial to her current prerogative. She has an addiction for spying on others, an unintended forced habit by Knight Klara, often just for the sake of obtaining information. She follows a strict order of conduct when on a mission, practicing in full all techniques taught to her by Master Klara in her Shinobi training, for example: While disguised as Coral, Amethist turned down a free meal of Brahmin Steak, because Brahmin is known to have lasting effects on the consumer's breath, which is a custom held by Shinobi. She has little care for material possession, and is more than willing to abandon it when it will lead to her survival. Her training with Master Klara also enforced her ability to not form social attachments, being well more than capable of turning on even her closest of Allies when instructed to do so by the one in charge. Her main divergence to her morals resides in Amber Dolson, where Amethist risks her life and moral code simply to prevent harm from coming to Amber. Amethist is often unaware to innuendos, and falsely assumes the best of conversation, except when she is taking on a persona which requires her not to. Amethist tends to have very guerrilla-based fighting tactics, often striking first, then fleeing to regroup, and strike again. Her main effectiveness in combat relies on her preemptive striking, and avoiding prolonged combat. Often while escaping from opponents, she'll scale to the top of a building, and in some cases, will tend to her medical needs before moving on. Amethist will do all in her efforts to prevent from being tailed while fleeing, employing dirty tactics such as Smoke Bombs, and Spikes thrown to the ground. Amethist practices a consistent regimen of meditation, and practice, as to keep her wits about her, and her body nimble. To assist her in her agile methods, she wears no bag to carry gear with, and rather has all of it equipped on the outside of her body, often packing light. Possessions Amethist's signature equipment focuses on her Shinobi tactics. Gear such as her Grappling Hook, collection of Spikes, and Smoke Bombs are chosen to assist in her escapes during combat, and greatly increase her mobility. Her weapons are the Big Iron ( M1895 Nagant Revolver; Silenced), Cross-Gun, which focuses on disabling her opponents via electrocution, and her Succo Blade, which is a dual bladed wakizashi powered by Micro-Fusion cells to effectively electrocute enemies upon contact. Relationships Amethist held high respect of all Succo Family Knights, and higher ups, especially Miss Succo. However, the only person Amethist has grown truly attached to is Amber Dolson, even to the point of following her in her pursuit for Paradise when the Succo Family was destroyed in the Great Florida Disaster. Amethist holds no allegiance to groups outside of the Succo Family, and even in the absence of the Succo Family, behaves as if they are present. That being said, her allegiance goes to whomever has her personal interest, whether that personal interest be survival, or in her current case, Amber Dolson. Etymology The name 'Amethist' was given to her as a symbol of the Succo Family bloodline being named after gemstones. Out-of-Character Amethist Succo is a character created by 'Dylanthefox'